


Come here my little kit

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Derek Hale, Asexual Derek Hale, M/M, Multi, Werefox Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek being Asexual and Aromantic is mentioned a few times but is not key to the plot
Relationships: Chris Argent/Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 48





	Come here my little kit

Stiles lay on his bed staring at the ceiling music blaring trying to dull his senses being a alpha werefox isn't all its seems to be especially when you dont have a Skulk of your own. The music stopped when Peter walked into the room as he grabbed the remote from the desk.

" Come on little fox let's tidy this room and we can watch a film with the pups and your dad how does that sound?" Said Peter starting to tidy the foxes room waiting for him to help which he did with a pout which looked rather adorable to the hale beta.

" Yeah sure as long as I can sleep on you" said Stiles humming death of a Bachelor by panic at the disco. Peter rolled his eyes that song will be stuck in his head for the rest of the day it's not that's it is a bad song it's just not exactly the werewolves type of music.

Stiles picked up a shirt and was hit with the stench of wolfsbane and gunpowder 

" Aw man Chris is here dad's and Melissa are gonna be so mushy" said Stiles in a kind of jarring voice.

" I thought you were happy about it kit?" Asked Peter putting the last book on the shelf

" I am, it's just it's weird seeing up with someone other than mum you know?" Stiles said reapplying his eyeliner and covering his sleeves of tattoos.

" Yeah, Derek feels the same with me and not being with his aunt. He was going to bring his platonic partner but he is nervous that Scott will say something stupid again" said Peter kissing Stiles's forehead

" You would think we are 18 nearly 19 Scott would learn to keep his mouth shut by now." Said Stiles leaning into Peter 

The wolf laughed and carried Stiles downstairs and sat him on the sofa while he got Stiles a snack and drink until the fox growled. You don't provide for an alpha it's like telling the pack that they are weak and cannot do it themselves.

Peter stepped back into the living room 

" Sorry Stiles I didn't mean to undermine your authority and strength and willingness to provide for this pack" he sat on the sofa as Stiles walked into the kitchen and got a pot roast that he had slow cooking on the table with plates and cutlery. He then proceeded to stick his tongue out at Peter

" Now that growl makes sense such a good alpha" said Peter ruffling Stiles's hair which was shoulder length and black with green tips much to John's dislike and made this very well known the first seven weeks he saw it.

" I will ban you from having a cuddle for a week sit down" said Stiles dishing the food up and then sitting down Chris was about to start eating as he was never really present for Pack meals John looked at him and shook his head 

" Thank you Stiles looks lovely" said Derek along with the rest of the pack and waited for their alpha fox to eat which he did then it was Derek then everyone else


End file.
